My Son Born in The Darkness
by FluppyGoo
Summary: What if Petunia Evans was a witch? featuring Gellert Grindelwald. Harry grew up and was educated at home by his guardians, but now he wants to attend the last year at Hogwarts. (AU, Slytherin Harry, Dark Harry)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Fantastic Beast. It's property of J.K.R. I am just borrowing the character to write a fun, but dark story.**

 **Prologue**

 **1927 - New York**

Credence managed to escape, but everyone believed he had died, and Gellert Grindelwald was caught by Newt and the MACUSA. It was over. Grindelwald had that grim smile on his face, knowing that he would not be detained for long.

"Die Welle von fünf Runden." Grindelwald spoke in German, he began casting a spell without anyone understanding his actions.

"Stop him." said one of the MACUSA in the crowd. The man ran toward the knelt prisoner who rose his gaze and added.

"Lass mich in der Vergessenheit der Zeit schwimmen." By the time he finished the chant, the necklace he was wearing shone a light green color.

If Grindelwald plans would not take place in this age, he would do so in the next when those who stand in his way were weak and old.

The man jumped trying to grab Grindelwald but the only thing he could grab was the collar that he had on his neck, which looked like a prototype of an hourglass that had a black stone in the center. A Deadly Hallow but nobody present knew about it. He send his soul through time, but the body collapse into sand.

Everyone was confused. What had happened? Removing himself from the timeline would cause problems in the future.

A man approached the site and crouched, "This is not good." said Newt Scamander as the sand fell from his hand.

 **1971 - Cokeworth, Midlands, England, Great Britain**

Petunia was a witch, an elder sister, a daughter born to muggle parents, and with no one to help her, she was unaware of the changes she was experiencing at such a young age. Unusual and unexplained things happened around her daily life, but she tried to ignore it.

A boy at school who called her ugly had an unfortunate accident, he lived, but Petunia knew it was all her fault. It was no accident.

When her younger sister Lily turned seven, she had her first brush with magic. That was when Petunia realised she wan't the only one who was different.

But Petunia only wanted to be like her classmates. She didn't want to be abnormal - she wanted to be a normal girl with a normal family. She was scared her parents wouldn't want her if they discover what she really was.

Petunia decided to suppress her magic, and refused to go to Hogwarts when her letter came.

When Lily's letter came, Petunia started regretting her actions. Her parents were proud of Lily.

Petunia overcome by jealousy, wrote to the headmaster if she could join Hogwarts. Dumbledore wrote back explaining to her that her magical abilities were unstable, and that she needed to study at home.

Petunia was emotionally broken, she ignored the last part of the letter, and thought about all the wonderful things her sister would be able to see and enjoy. She did immersed herself into her magical studies with one goal in mind.

That goal remind a secret.

A few years later, she met a guy named Vernon Dursley, but he insulted her when she told him that she was a witch, and the uncontrolled magic inside of her destroyed everything around her.

Falling in tears she obliviate herself before the Ministry arrived, and the case remained unsolved. The official statement was that she was attacked by an unknown individual and that she lost her memories in the process.

Petunia followed a typing course in London, and having no partner in her life led her to get a job as a writer. She was very good at that with the help of her magical talents.

And she ended up moving to the United States leaving her past behind, until a one-year old boy with a lightning scar on his forehead landed at her doorstep with a letter.

 **7 Years Later**

The man appeared on his knees on the pavement in the very same spot he had left and the crackling rope of supernatural light that was wrapped around his hands like a whip disappeared.

The people at the train station looked at him strangely.

"That man just appeared out of nowhere." Said a woman near him to her partner.

"Yes, woman, now when does the train leave?"

"This is a tour ride, sir." the male companion answered.

"Is that right." He gave them a very stern and empty look.

Walking to the exit he searched the new coat he got from the muggles a few minutes ago, the pockets for the most part were empty, but he managed to find some muggle currency.

He cursed as he continued up the stairs to the surface for losing the Elder Wand in the past, but there was nothing he could do about it.

When leaving the station, everything felt strange and looked different to what he remembered. It was to be expected, but somehow it facinated him, the unknown.

It seems that his old friend was right about something; Muggles were not lesser. He smiled wondering were Dumbledore was now.

When crossing the street he tripped over a blonde woman wearing an expensive fur coat and beside her was a boy who had a strange aura around him.

"My apologies, miss." He said bowing his head to the beautiful woman in front of him.

"I'm so sorry, I did not see you there, it's my fault." She responded with hot cheeks reacting to his comment.

"Seriously I have to apologize for being so reckless." He moved forward and crouched in front of the boy.

"What an interestant fellow you have with you." Grindelwald looked at her and waved his hand over the boy's hair.

"What's your name, son?" Looking at the boy's eyes he felt something weird coming from him it was as if two different souls lived in this little body, very fascinating.

"Harry James Potter." The boy immediately replied to the man who was graciously dressed in a leather coat.

Petunia looked at him suspiciously.

"I'm sorry again, I think I have not introduced myself." Grindelwald stood up and took her hand, "I am Gellert Grindelwald ..." He kissed the back of her hand waiting for her reaction to his name. To his surprise it didn't came.

He assumed that she would have some magical talent of her own since magic blooms in her child.

His story may not have gone down in history as he believed. He was prepared to get rid of her and take away the child if he had to after revealing his identity, but now that wasn't necessary.

"Petunia Evans." She answered back with a proud smile under her name. Her books were famous and they had sold over seven millions copies worldwide.

He was taken aback by her action, and quickly responded. "Never heard of you."

She giggled.

"Aunt Petunia I am hungry." said little Harry.

"Oh, you will have to excuse me, but I was taking my nephew for lunch."

"Oh, of course." He moved to one side with the manipulative eyes of a sad dog.

She kneel down next to Harry fixing his clothes and whispered something to his ear. When she got up, Harry turned to him and asked.

"Do you want to join us for lunch, Mr. Grindelwald?"

He knew instantly that she was inviting him. This was an opportunity he couldn't reject. He needed knowledge about this era, and in front of him lay a beautiful young woman with a boy who had no father figure. The perfect opportunity.

He smiled and answered. "With pleasure."

 **Notes:**

Petunia should be around 27-28 years old and Grindelwald is 44 years old at the end of Fantastic Beast.

About Dumbledore relationship with Grindelwald. If you think Grindelwald felt the same way for Dumbledore here is what the author said.

 **JKR:** "I think he was a user and a narcissist and I think someone like that would use it, would use the infatuation. I don't think that he would reciprocate in that way, although he would be as dazzled by Dumbledore as Dumbledore was by him, because he would see in Dumbledore, 'My God, I never knew there was someone as brilliant as me, as talented as me, as powerful as me. Together, we are unstoppable!' So I think he would take anything from Dumbledore to have him on his side. - Harry, a History"

His sexuality is unknown.


End file.
